Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems for automatically displaying flight paths, seeding paths, and weather data using satellite communications and websites for aviation experiments of artificial rainfall, and more particularly, to a method and system for automatically displaying a flight path, a seeding path, and weather data using satellite communications and websites for the smooth experimental operation of aviation experiments for artificial rainfall.
Description of the Related Arts
Artificial rainfall refers to a technique for artificially inducing or increasing precipitation or making it rain in a specific region in advance by artificially promoting the development of the clouds using cloud seeding severing ice nuclei or condensation nuclei in the clouds which are not developed due to praecipitatio. An artificial rainfall aviation experiment refers to an experiment for directly seeding artificial cloud seeds from a cloud base, a cloud middle, a cloud top of the target cloud using an airplane.
In general, such an experiment has been mainly carried out in the summertime and the wintertime. In the summertime, seeding is carried out with CaCl2 that serves as condensation nuclei in a cloud base of cumulus clouds having above-zero temperature, and in the wintertime, seeding is carried out with AgI that serves as ice nuclei in a cloud top and a cloud middle of a stratocumulus or cumulus clouds having below zero temperature.
When an artificial rainfall aviation experiment is carried out, based on weather information of an area targeted for the experiment before takeoff of an airplane, a manager in charge of the aviation experiment prepares plans a flight path for aerial observation of movement of an experimental airplane to the target area, and surroundings of the target area, and a seeding path for seeding cloud seeds in the clouds.
After planning, the manager inputs location information of stops of the airplane in an aviation GPS, and a pilot or an experimental scientist who boards the airplane has a fly while monitoring an order of stops when flying.
However, such a conventional art is problematic in that it is difficult to change a flight path after the airplane takes off. In practice, since it takes 1 hour or more for the airplane to take off from an airport and to reach an experimental area after the experimental design is completed and the experiment is ready, a weather condition at the time of the experimental design may be different from a weather condition when the airplane reaches an altitude of the target area. Thus, although cloud seeding is performed in the clouds, it may not have an influence on the target area due to a wind field changed from that upon the experiment.
In order to improve accuracy of the artificial rainfall aviation experiment and a seeding effect, basic study on the theory of cloud physics and an algorithm for determining seeding lines are important, but an operation system for smoothly carrying out the experiment by properly applying the theory and the algorithm is also needed. Thus, it has been required to develop equipment and a system, that are configured such that location information of points necessary for flying, and flying paths are displayed to be easily identified by pilots and experimental scientists through an experimental design, and real-time weather data concerning the altitude of a target area is secured so that a design can be changed even in a dangling airplane.
Meanwhile, an example of a conventional art related thereto includes Korean Patent No. 10-1080060 (entitled ‘Seeding and Verification Method for Targeted Cloud Seeding for Artificially Inducing Snow or Precipitation’ and granted on Oct. 31, 2011).